Their eyes changed
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: Ok, so Katie and James bump into each other like 5 years after everything fell apart... can James save Katie from herself? Can Katie save James from himself!
1. Chapter 1

The idea came to me listening to Maroon 5 :)

The song is "She will be loved" by Maroon 5

Enjoy loves(:

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen..._

"Katie?"

She stopped in her tracks. The voice was all too familiar, and a smile crept across her face. She whipped around and faced him. He looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him, even though he was twenty-two. He still had his hair in it's straight, lively fashion (or he might call the FBI again :P). His smile still dazzling, his arms and stomach still equally as muscular. He had a little stubble and he was much taller. He still looked like old James. She looked in his eyes.

His eyes changed.

"Oh my god, James!" she squealed, running as fast as she could in her high heels. She looked completely different, of course, considering she was now eighteen (not thirteen). Her legs were long and sexy in the black skinny jeans she was wearing. Her chest had exploded like ten times bigger (what was she, like a D now?). She was still skinny, but she had hips. Her chestnut hair draped her shoulders and she still had that signature Katie bang. She still had her cute little Katie smile. In some ways she looked like the old Katie Knight. He chuckled mentally thinking about how protective Kendall would have been. He looked into her eyes.

Her eyes changed.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in like five years! It's been... so long!" he said, still eying her. She smiled widely.

"I know, wow! I can't believe I bumped into you! I thought all of you went back to Minnesota?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah, we did, I moved back here. I don't know about Carlos and Logan though, ha." he said. She nodded.

"I see you stayed in L.A.!" he said awkwardly. Her eyes showed a flicker of sadness. He bit his bottom lip, embarrassed.

_She had some troubles with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

"Haha, yeah! Hey, I was going to get some lunch. You... wanna like, come?" she asked. He blinked.

"Oh. Yeah! Course. Haha." he said, walking with her. They made small talk for about five minutes before reaching the restaurant.

"Oh, I remember this place." James exclaimed, smiling once again. Katie nodded.

"Yeah, I always come here." she mentioned. James politely opened the door for her and she walked in. The maitre d showed them to a table and they sat.

"So, how's life going?" he said, lightly punching her shoulder. She winced, but didn't let him see. He didn't know she had a bruise there.

"Pretty good, you know? How about you?" she lied, smiling painfully. He nodded.

"Same. Not really doing anything. I work at this firm. As a secretary." he laughed. She smiled for real this time.

"Funny, my husband's a lawyer." she said. James raised his eyebrow. Katie has a husband? Isn't she like, just finishing high school? He relaxed. He really shouldn't be surprised. He was just worried. After the incident and when I was forced to leave, she fell apart (just like everyone else). He decided not to pry.

_She always belonged to someone else..._

The waiter came over. She said usual. James ordered something random off the menu since he could decide or focus.

"You come here a lot?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I have to pick up Kelly at one-ish, so I usually come here before I do." she said, sipping her water. Should she have said that?

"Kelly? Like, Kelly Kelly?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, my kid Kelly. She's two." she said cautiously. James almost chocked on a piece of ice he was eating.

"Yeah." she said, pushing back her hair behind her ear and suddenly getting interested in the utensils.

Ok, two? Which would have to mean she had a kid at sixteen. Suddenly he felt bad for leaving. He should have stayed, some way or another. He could only think about how Kendall would have exploded right about now. He could only think about how he wanted to explode right about now. He shook his head. It's been five years. He's over her. He's just worried, like a good friend should be. He's not still in love. Right?

... Right?

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

They avoided the subject and continued talking about other things. Random things. After a while, they were talking so animatedly and laughing so loudly the people in the restaurant stared at them throughout their conversation. It was just like the old days. They walked out of the restaurant, arm-in-arm, talking loudly and shoving each other. Why can't things be like that anymore. Would it still be? She checked her watch and her cheerful demeanor crumbled.

"Shit shit shit I'm late. I'm like freaking twenty minutes late. They called Tyler... ah!" she said, suddenly looking like she was in a life or death situation. He raised his eyebrow.

"It's ok, Katie." he said, still confused. She was like, vibrating.

"Uh...no. Not really. Look, I have to go. I have your number right? Call me. Like now." she said. I did and her phone rang. She nodded, hugged me one last time and scurried off in the opposite direction.

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more._


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the song to Misery by Maroon 5 :)

* * *

_The house was silent. It had been for a week. Everyone was in their rooms. Except for Katie and Ms. Knight. They were silently making food. It was the first interaction they had the heart for. Katie was silently making rice and Ms. Knight was silently looking in the freezer for something to cook. Katie heard her stop, so she turned around. She was holding a bag of chicken. Dinosaur shaped chicken. She could practically hear what she was thinking._

**_"You love your dinosaur shaped chicken!"_**  
**_"Yeah. WHEN I WAS EIGHT!"_**

_Ms. Knight seemed to be transfixed with the bag. She just stood there, smiling sadly and holding the bag._

_"Mom." Katie said, scared. Ms. Knight's face fell and she just starting crying out of nowhere. Katie runs over and tries to grab the bag. Ms. Knight grips it tighter. Katie pulls harder and the bag explodes and chicken goes flying all over the floor. Ms. Knight sobs harder and sinks into the floor. Katie goes down with her, alarmed._

_"Mom?" she yells. Ms. Knight just grabs Katie and squeezes her._

_"Katie... please don't leave me. Ever. Just promise." she sobbed. Katie nodded, tears in her throat, but she refused to cry for her mother's sake._

_"Of course not mom... no way." she choked._

**[Page Break]**

_So scared of breaking it, that you won't let it bend._

She arrived to the house. It was what most people would call perfect. The lawn was perfectly manicured. The hedges were cut into perfect little hearts (requested by Kelly). The lawnmower was leaning on the fence at the perfect angle. The doghouse was perfectly worn out. The off-white paint of the house was perfect. It was a perfect mixture of western and LA modern. The pool was perfect. The trees were aging perfectly.

The family inside was seemingly perfect too. Greg Hastings was one of the youngest top lawyers LA had ever seen at 30, and he was perfect. He featured in all the firm's perfect commercials and was making it big. Katie Hastings was the beautiful, perfect trophy wife of Greg. She looked about 25, 26, so that's how old people assumed she was and that's what she told them. She could always be seen shopping for the perfect things or walking her perfect dog or socializing... only with perfect people, of course. Their baby, Kelly, was equally as perfect. Her laugh was perfect, her clothes were always perfect, she was the top if her nursery class, she has almost perfect at speaking (gotta work on that) and she was almost perfect at walking (gotta work on that too).

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send_

Katie took a deep breath, dug her keys from her coach bag and opened the door. The house was eerily silent. She frantically searched around, but there was nobody in the house. She avoided hyperventilating by reasoning with herself (They probably went to go get ice cream or something... yeah. Ice cream). She sat on the ($40,000) couch and started thinking of what she's say.

"Hey, sorry hun, I was out eating lunch and lost track of time..." she shook her head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, these news reporters stopped me and started asking em about you... I said only good things, of course." she shook her head again. A news report would actually have to come on.

"I was spending time with Angela... I lost track of time." No, Angela was in Paris with her kids. She stomped her heels on the floor, frustrated.

"Oh yeah, I was with James. Old friend/ex. He's super hot. And he's WAY better than you! You don't deserve me, you worthless prick!" she screamed, laughing. If she actually had the courage to say that, she didn't even know where that would lead. She was afraid to even think of that.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

She looked over at a picture of last year, when she was oblivious to the price of this perfect life. The way she was restricted like an animal at the zoo. She was allowed to look beyond the bars and maybe make friends with select people, but that was it. No guys either. Definitely no guys. She felt... claustrophobic.

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed_

The door opened. She sat up and snatched a magazine and pretended to read it. Her baby ran in and jumped on her.

"Mommy!" she squealed, hugging her tightly. Katie laughed.

"Hi sweetie. How as school?" she asked.

"We got clay! And Daddy gimme ice cream. Vaniwa." (I knew it). Katie smiled.

"Yum." she replied as Kelly continued talking about what she made and playing with Katie's hair. Katie stared at her husband, who was staring at their daughter. She wanted to scream.

"Kelly, I have to talk to mommy, ok? Go to your room." He finally said. She shrugged and leaped to the stairs. Katie swallowed shakily.

"Where were you?" he asked. She took a deep (shaky, of course) breath.

"I'm sorry, I met an old friend and we I kind of lost track of time." she said confidently.

"You... you had to pick of your KID." he said, irritated.

"I know, I always pick her up on time, I just wanted to catch up, you know?"

"Who was this person?"

"Like I said, an old friend." he bounded over, and knelt down. He was so close to her face she could smell the chocolate ice cream.

"Who. was. this. person?" he said through his teeth.

"Jenny. Jenny... Greenblotz." she said quickly. He squinted at her and went to reach for her phone. She took it from his hands.

"Oh my god, Greg, you don't just look through my PHONE like that!" she said, annoyed (Why can't I be a pushover? Why oh why?).

"Katie. Just give me the phone." he said calmly.

"No! It's my freaking phone!" she said. His eyes hardened.

"Were you with a GUY?" he spat. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No! I swear!" she said standing up. He chest heaved up and down. (CRAP CRAP CRAP I FORGOT TO CHANGE JAMES' NAME.)

"Ok then. Show me the phone." he said. She shook.

_I am in misery..._

"Uh, see." she said pushing her hair back. He grabbed her arm and plucked the phone from her hands. She almost fainted, right then and there.

"Uh-huh. No guys right?"

"Ok, look, I can explain." she said. Before she could really say anything, he punched her in the eye. She fell back onto the couch, holding her face. He dropped the phone in rage.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, still nursing her eye. She was terrified, but she couldn't let him know that.

"You hate me? You're the one, sneaking behind my back and having affairs!" he yelled.

"OH MY GOD GREG, HE'S AN OLD FRIEND, LIKE I JUST SAID! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME?" she asked.

"Why do you think?" he sneered. She looked up at him hatefully (how dare he bring this up? The worthless dick) and got up from the couch. He grabbed her arm and twisted it back. She was on the verge of tears, not knowing if he was going to break it or not. Lord knows he already had. Marriage is not supposed to be a life or death situation.

"You're going to delete him from your phone. You aren't going to talk to him again. You will not slander me. Oh, and DON'T EVER WALKED AWAY FROM ME AGAIN? Understood?" he screamed.

"Yes yes yes!" she screamed. He looked at her for a few more seconds, tossed her to the ground and walked off. She lay on the floor a few minutes, afraid if she were to get up she would fall back down. Finally, she got up, straighted her clothes, grabbed her phone and pointed her nose to the sky.

"Just keep your head up Katie." she said to herself, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Jame's name. She didn't delete it. She just made it secret (her phone had awesome features). She finally had something Greg couldn't control.

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me..._


	3. Chapter 3

No song for this one. Just play Makes me Wonder by Maroon 5 in your head or actually play it :P I forgot to put lyrics in.

* * *

__

"Yeah? Who's gonna stop me? Who's gonna care?" Katie said, her eyes burning holes into James'. He didn't flinch.

"Uh, I'm about to stop you, I care!" he yelled. Her eyes softened the tiniest bit.

"Why? Why the hell do you care? Nobody else does!" she screamed towards her and her mother's room.

"Ok, because he's greasy and slimy and 17, what would he want from a 13 year old child?" she flinched at the word child. "And because. I just care. You're like a sister to me." he shrugged. What? He wasn't about to admit that he was in love with a 13 year old. Psshaw. She scoffed.

"Just... whatever. I'll be back." she spat and left before James could stop her.

**[Page]**

James arrived to his apartment, still thinking about his encounter with Katie. How she smiled. How she grew to be so beautiful. How she looked so old to only be 18. How she was a mom and wife already. Life had flown by. He closed the door quietly and sat on the couch as softly as he could. The couch creaked.

"Hiiiii Honey!" she squealed, running from wherever she was hiding to pounce on her prey. He rolled his eyes.

"...Hey Stella." he said unenthusically as she squeezed him.

Stella Landers was tall, blonde, busty and beautiful. She was quirky and funny, sweet and knew how to cook. She was all anybody needed for the rest of their lives, and she was determined to become Stella Diamond. James, however, wished someone else would take her. She was beautiful, yes. But she was too quirky and funny and sweet. She seemed so fake he could swear somewhere on her body it was printed "Made in China". Well, he of all people knew her body parts by heart. Maybe it was printed on her **SOUL**.

"What did you do today?" she asked, running around and fixing things.

"I met an old friend." he mumbled, turning on the TV.

"That's nice!" she said, dusting the table. He rolled his eyes. Nobody even eats there except her.  
"Who was it?"

"Girl named Katie." he said, trying to focus on the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stop and turn around. She held the duster to her chest and bit her bottom lip self-consciously.

"Was- was she pretty?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." he said with no emotion. She blinked multiple times and put the duster down. She then proceeded to leap on Jame's lap, blocking his TV view.

"I missed you!" she squealed, planting kisses all over his face. He tried to pry away from her deadly grip but she stuck to his lips like a suction cup and she wasn't willing to let go. He sighed mentally. She was just so desperate. He had nothing else to do but get involved (well, on the upside she's uber-hot).

You can be with someone even if you don't love them, right? She's beautiful, helpful, an all-around great lady. So why let go?

* * *

Sorry It's so short :( I'll make a larger one later 3


End file.
